


a field of sunflowers

by warlocked_mundane



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, F/F, F/M, I tried my best, M/M, Summer Fluff, evak through different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlocked_mundane/pseuds/warlocked_mundane
Summary: Isak and Even throughout the summer of 2019, as seen by themselves + 3 different POV’s.Isak hums pursing his lips and tilting his head, making Even chuckle. The older boy slowly leans in, nuzzling their noses together and making Isak’s eyes flutter shut. Even presses his smile lightly onto the younger boy’s nose, the his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw and throat. Isak gasps slightly, pushing his fingers through Even’s knotted hair.“Up here, drittsekk.”





	a field of sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second contribution to the SKAM fandom and I’m so excited to finally post it! First of all, a huge thank you to my amazing beta @daloushar (Tumblr) for pointing out my mistakes and encouraging me in my writing! I’m so glad I got to know you!
> 
> This work is inspired the amazing @jydoodles who’s art is out of this world! I feel really honored to have been able to write for her!
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this fic and I really hop you’ll enjoy it! 
> 
> For the SKAM Reverse Bang. Xx

****

 

 

**Even**

The even tufts of breath Isak lets out push up his stray curl before it falls into his face again. Then he scrunches up his nose in his sleep, snuffles one time, cuddles himself further into his pillow and smacks his lips together. His breaths even out again and he even starts snoring softly through his nose. It’s shortly after midnight on the 21st June 2019 and Even’s boyfriend is asleep before he could congratulate him for being born that day 20 years ago.  
He would’ve liked to mope around about that fact but looking at Isak sleeping so soundly in their bed, in their room is just something he can’t pretend to be grumpy about.  
The moonlight highlights Isak’s features in all the right places and Even’s itching to grab his camera from the nightstand and capture his boyfriend in that moment for infinity. But that would mean to turn away from him which is impossible for the older boy to achieve. Not when the love of his life looks like a greek god carved out of marble. The miles of smooth skin stretching over taught muscles and tangled in the messy sheets. If anyone would ask Even to describe perfection, this would be it.

A deep sigh leaves his lips and he softly tucks Isak’s curl behind his ear, trying not to wake him up. For a while Even just continues to watch the younger boy sleep.

He doesn’t know what comes over him but suddenly his throat clogs up, his view becomes blurry and his hands start to tremble slightly. Isak! He can’t wake up Isak! Even tries to keep as quiet as possible while stumbling out of their room. He can’t breathe, everything’s starting to blur and spin and his heart burns. Breathing. He needs to breathe. What does Isak always tell him to do? God damn it, why can’t he remember? Why is his brain so useless all the time?

“-en! -ven! Even! Hey, focus on me, man!”

Even could barely make out the figure in front of him. They are crouching on the floor - when did he break down? - and the other person is holding one of his shoulders while their other one is softly putting pressure on his chest, trying to anchor him and regulate his breathing. Everything Even can see is blonde hair. Isak can’t be here. He can’t see Even like this. Not on his birthday! It’s his day. He almost ruined it with his depressive episode he got out of barely two weeks ago. God, he’s such a mess, he-

“Hey, Even, buddy! I’m right here. Focus on me. Slowly breathe in.”

The other person takes a deep breathe in and holds it.

“And out.” they command while pushing down on Even’s chest lightly. They repeat this action a few more times before Even finally calms down. Now he recognises Magnus in front him. There’s a deep frown etched on his face and Even can see concern in his eyes. “Okay?” is all he asks.  
Before he answers, the older boy thinks about it. He feels a deep exhaustion settle in his bones, feeling defeated by his own mind. Once again.

Even sighs deeply, “I don’t know.”

Magnus positions himself next to him, pulling Even into his arms and rubbing his back. He doesn’t say anything, just holding Even until he’s ready to talk. Even sighs again - he’s been doing that a lot today and the day has barely started.

“I’m not really sure why I was panicking, but I think I’m scared of ruining Isak’s day. I dunno.”

Magnus ponders with that statement for a bit before commenting, “You couldn’t ruin Isak’s day, like you call it, even if you wanted to. You already made his day by just being here with him.”

The older boy just shrugs not knowing how to answer to that. Isak deserves more than just a boyfriend who isn’t always physically there. He deserves more than just being satisfied with Even visiting for his birthday. He deserves grand gestures and-

“Hey, don’t crawl back in there by yourself-” Magnus taps against his temple, “-it can get lonely. What’s on your mind? I promise not to tell Isak, if that’s what you want but it always helps my mom to talk about her thoughts when she feels herself retreating.”

Even closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Sometimes he asks himself how he ended up not just with the most beautiful boyfriend of the world but also with his friends embracing Even like he’s always been a part of them. Actually treating him like he’s an established part of the group and not just seen as Isak’s boyfriend. And Magnus has always been so patient and fond of Even. He is a great support system, also considering the fact that he knows what it’s like to live with someone who has bipolar disorder. So he decides to tell Magnus how he feels, how he’s out of his depressive episode but still feels down, not 100% recovered and that he doesn’t want Isak to know. Not now when it’s his birthday and he shouldn’t worry about Even for once. He should be the happiest person on earth. At least today.  
Magnus interrupts him right there, “He is the happiest. Trust me when I say this. You don’t know what Isak was like before you but you make him unbelievably happy, Even. You two are the epitome of couple goals, and Isak hates that term so. Just sayin’.”

That makes Even chuckle. Magnus and his way with words, or rather lack of it to be honest.

“Furthermore, you should be honest. About still feeling a bit down from time to time. Everyone’s a little bit down from time to time. In another universe, like the great Isak would say, you don’t have bipolar disorder but can still feel a bit down on his birthday. Because we can’t be happy all day long, every time, every day. It’s just not possible. And you trying to hide that from him just because it’s Isak’s birthday, that’s what would ruin his day. Not you not being 100% yourself yet. You’re out of your depressive episode, that’s what should matter, right?” Magnus ends his rant and squeezes Even’s shoulder.

He lets it settle between them before standing up and holding out a hand for Even.  
“Come on, we should get some sleep to be fit for the day you planned for your boyfriend.”

In that moment, Even is unbelievably glad Isak moved into a shared apartment with Magnus when Even moved to Copenhagen for film school.

“Yeah, you’re right.” he mumbles.

Their ways split up at the end of the hallway but before Magnus vanishes into his room Even stops him. “Mags! Thank you!”

The other boy just nods and smiles at him, “Good night, Even.”

***

Everything was set on the tablet when Even could hear shuffling from their bedroom. Finally! He couldn’t wait any longer and so he got what he needed and carefully made his way back to the birthday boy, trying not to spill anything. Upon entering the room he’s met with the cutest sight on earth. The bedsheets are only half covering Isak, beginning at the dip of his hips and pooling around his ankles. He stretches his back and arms and lets out a yawn, mouth wide open, before falling back onto the mattress like a rag doll and pouting at Even through bleary eyes.

“Why aren’t you in bed cuddling me? It’s my birthday.”

God, how Even loves his boy.

“I made breakfast for my baby. Is that apology enough for your highness?” he teases while crawling onto the bed and putting down the food between them.

Isak hums pursing his lips and tilting his head, making Even chuckle. The older boy slowly leans in, nuzzling their noses together and making Isak’s eyes flutter shut. Even presses his smile lightly onto the younger boy’s nose, the his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw and throat. Isak gasps slightly, pushing his fingers through Even’s knotted hair.

“Up here, drittsekk.”

Even huffs against Isak’s neck before yielding to his boyfriend’s wishes and finally kissing him on his lips. It gets a little out of hand, tongues getting involved, hair being pulled and backs scratched but it’s so worth it to hear the other boy moaning beneath him.  
At one point Isak tries to turn them over but in that moment Even remembers the breakfast and holds his boyfriend’s thighs in a death grip.

“Careful, don’t wanna waste your birthday breakfast which I prepared with all my love.” he mumbles into Isak’s lips.  
“Yeah, but then feed me.” Isak mumbles right back, licking Even’s lips once more before turning his attention to the tablet. He hums and holds out the fork for Even to take and feed him with.  
He can be such a brat sometimes but that’s the way Even loves him.

***

They spend lunch at Isak’s mother’s house, Even’s family and even Terje and his new girlfriend are there. Isak didn’t like the previous one, said she was a bitch which Even has to agree with. But he seems to get along fairly well with Katrine. Even really likes her. She never makes Isak feel out of place or like he isn’t welcomed. In the contrary, she loves to have him and Even over and is genuinely interested in Isak’s future.  
The first time she got Terje to gush over Isak’s achievements, his boyfriend cried back when they were home again.

Even keeps to the background, enjoying how Isak is basking in the attention he gets from both of their families, being surrounded by so much love. Last year they were lying in bed and Isak admitted that he never thought he’ll ever have that. He said that he’ll never be able to thank Even for everything he’s done for him. But it’s actually Even who can’t thank Isak enough. He never thought he’d find someone who sees more in him than just a bipolar boy.

When it’s present time Even’s nephew helps Isak opening them and everyone has their phones out to record it. Markus is a very demanding four years old and at the end he opens more of Isak’s presents than the birthday boy himself.  
Even gets a lot of kisses for plane tickets to Portugal for the semester vacations in January. Which earns them a loud “ew” from a certain small boy and has the other adults laughing.  
With Isak snuggling into his side, surrounded by their families Even thinks that this is it. This is how he wants to spend the rest of his life like.

In the late afternoon they meet up with their friends at Sørenga Seawater Pool, jumping into the water, having splash wars and playing or rather trying to play water volleyball. It doesn’t quite work out like they imagined but it’s still a lot of fun.  
They fantasies about being at a huge lake outside a cabin, maybe Eva’s, and having a campfire. Their alternative turns out to be a bar crawl.

At some point Eva ends up on a bar table, loudly singing along to the song that’s playing over the speakers. Then she announces that her bestest friend isakyaki turned 20 today and suddenly Even’s boyfriend is up on the bar table right next to the auburn haired girl.  
This can only turn out fabulous.

“Hello everyone, ‘s my birthday today!”  
Isak is met with loud cheers.

“It’s been a great day! I spent it with my beautiful boyfriend, Even. Where’s Even? There! That’s him! That’s my boyfriend! Isn’t he beautiful? And he’s so lovely. I love him a lot. But don’t flirt with him. He’s mine.”

Even hides his face in his hands, hiding a slight blush. God, someone please stop Isak from embarrassing himself. On the other hand, Even doesn’t mind gloating like that about him and his heart beats faster to the beat of Isak’s hips moving.

Wait? Is he dancing on a bar table? Oh my god, this is priceless. The good boyfriend he is, Even records it because otherwise Isak won’t believe it ever happened. He can’t have that now, can he?

Slowly but surely Even tires out, not really feeling up to continue the bar crawl but he keeps it to himself. It’s Isak’s birthday. It can’t be anything less than perfect and Even won’t be the one ruining it for him.

Of course, even though Isak’s way past tipsy, he notices that something is off.

“Everything alright?” he slurs into Even’s ear. He only nods his head in return, giving Isak a small smile. “Yeah, don’t worry about me.”

Isak looks him over for a moment and then decides that he’s tired and that he wants to go home. Even isn’t stupid. He knows that Isak can see how tired he’s become throughout the day.  
His boyfriend still insists on going home, claiming that he has a huge headache and the hangover tomorrow will kill him. Of course, Even can’t say no and so they say goodbye to their friends. Before Even knows it they’re back in Isak’s bed, Isak spooning him from behind, snuggling tightly to his back.

“You didn’t have to.” he mumbles into the dark room.

He feels Isak nod. “We take care of each other. And you looked like you didn’t feel well.”

“But I’ve been feeling great the past week. I’m out of my episode and it’s your birthday. You should get to party as long as you want to.”

Isak squeezes Even’s middle.

“You’re so stupid sometimes.”

Even turns around in Isak’s arms, putting his hand on his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “What do you mean?”

He can’t really see it but Even’s pretty sure Isak just rolled his eyes at him.

“I mean, that after all this time you should know that I’d rather lie in bed with you than to party all night. You didn’t ruin my birthday. I know that’s what you think. But you actually made it perfect. And you know how?”

Even just shakes his head. Wasn’t Isak super drunk like a minute ago? When did he sober up enough for this conversation?

“By being here.”

The taller boy waits for the rest of the response but there’s nothing else coming from Isak.

“That’s it?” he asks quietly.

“That’s it.” Isak confirms.

“But-“

“No buts, Even. My birthday would’ve been perfect even if you’d still be depressed. You already made it perfect by being here in Oslo, with me. That’s all I need to be happy.”

Tears fill Even’s tired eyes and he closes them, taking a deep breath in and touching his forehead to his boyfriend’s. He doesn’t know what he did in his last life to deserve this kind of undying love but he hopes he does it this time, too. So that he gets to have this in his next life, and the one after that and the one after that one.

“I love you. You’re my whole world, okay? And if it gets too much, don’t forget: minute by minute. We’re in this together.”

“Yeah, together. Love of my life.”

 

**Eva**

Barreling through the café doors, Eva spots Isak immediately. She makes her way over to him and crushes him in a huge hug. She might be shorter but Eva’s strong.  
“Alright, Eva. I need to breathe!” Isak laughs into her hair. Eva let it grow out again, now reaching the top of her ribcage.

“Halla, isakyaki. It’s nice to see you, too.” she smirks at him.

They make their way over to the counter to order their drinks before deciding to find a table outside. It’s been devilishly hot in Oslo the last couple of days, but Eva doesn’t complain about it. Her and the girls use the heatwave to go to the beaches and pretend to be on vacation in some tropical region. It’s a lot of fun, even when Jonas calls her out for it everytime she posts pictures with the caption <Enjoying Ibiza with the girls!>.  
Everyone with two functioning eyes can see that they aren’t really in Ibiza and the girls know that. They’re making it for fun, to enjoy themselves. Jonas knows that and he’s also really amused by it and Eva knows that and Jonas knows that Eva knows-  
Maybe she should invite him the next time? And the rest of the boys. It could be fun.

Once Eva and Isak find a table they dump themselves into the chairs - very gracefully, if you ask Eva - and take huge sips of their drinks. “Ahhhhh, this is so good!” Eva exclaims.  
Isak just nods in agreement. “It’s been way too hot lately.” he complains.  
Eva tuts at him which makes Isak roll his eyes. One day his eyes are going to get stuck like that with how often that boy rolls them, Eva’s calling it now.

“You guys could join us girls at the beach? The water’s a really nice temperature now. We could also check out Langøyene. Haven’t been there this summer yet.”

Isak nods, “That actually sounds nice. I’ll ask the boys.”

“Perfect! And don’t forget to invite your hunk of a boyfriend.” she winks in addition.

Isak splutters about how Even isn’t a hunk and why does Eva always have to refer to him like that and warn a guy first. Eva just laughs at Isak and he tries to pout but he can’t stop the small smile from forming and Eva’s heart expands a bit. God, every time they hang out like that - just the two of them - Eva realizes how much she missed their friendship and she’s so glad that they’re finally back to teasing each other. The past not looming over their shoulders anymore.

“By the way, how is he doing? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Eva, you literally saw him at my birthday. And we’ve had dinner with you and Jonas last week.” Isak deadpans.

Eva just shrugs and holds up her hands. Isak rolls his eyes again.  
A comfortable silence settles between the two. Eva lets her eyes roam over the other tables and the surrounding area. Her eyes settle on a group of boys. One in particular. He’s tall, has curly swoopy hair, wears a flannel shirt over a t-shirt - who wears flannels in this heat? honestly - and a guitar by his side. Eva might be a taken girl, but she’s a taken girl with eyes. And Jonas is allowed to look, too. To admire another girls looks but that’s all it’ll ever be. Just admiration for someone else's looks. Nothing more.  
Turning her attention back to her friend she sees him watching the same guy.  
A big smirk makes way to her ways.

“Isak Valtersen, are you watching other boys?”

The boy snaps out of it and looks like a deer caught in headlights. His cheeks redden and he stumbles over his words.

“I’m just joking, chill.” Eva laughs.  
“But he is goodlooking. Right? You have to give him that.”

The auburn haired girl takes a large sip of her drink before settling her eyes back at Isak.  
He just mutters a small sure into his drink, not meeting Eva’s eyes. Her grin just widens.

“Don’t you and Even admire other boys looks sometimes? Like, you see someone and go like - Oh, that’s a handsome guy! - and then the other one goes like - Mhm, I have to agree - like, do you do that?” she asks curiously.

Isak shrugs, “Sure, in passing.”

“See, this is nothing more than that. No need to defend yourself in front of me.”

“So...what do you think is attractive about him?” Eva asks after a longer pause in their conversation. Isak lays his eyes on the guy again, taking in his appearance.

He shrugs again - this boy - and answers, “Well, his hair is nice, I guess.”

“His hair is nice, I guess.” Eva mocks him. “Come one, Isak. It’s just us. You can be completely honest with me. What’s attractive about that guy to you?”  
“Hm, he has a big smile. Makes him seem like a nice person. He’s tall. His hair is curly and swoopy which is a nice combination. Don’t know how he achieved that. And he has nice blue eyes. And big hands. Yeah.” he blushes.

“That descriptions reminds me of that one Starbucks barista who was always on shift when we came in after school. I think it was in like 9th grade? He was soooo hot.”

Isak hums in agreement. “He was really nice to look at. Or that one guy from 10th grade. He was kind of a dick but freakishly hot.”

“Oh my god, do you mean Thomas? God, I had such a stupid crush on him. Like, not a I-want-to-be-with-him-crush but rather an I-wouldn’t-mind-him-ravishing-me-crush.”

“They kind of have all have the same features but in a different way? Like they don’t look the same but kinda, I dunno.”

“Oh my god, Isak! Now that you mention it-” Eva wheezes, clutching her stomach and doubling over in the small chair. In all of their hysterics Isak still reaches out to make sure she won’t fall out of it and Eva’s heart expands with the small but heartfelt gesture. Coughing out the worst of her laughing fit she continues “-remember, Jesus, remember Halvard from 10th grade? Before I got together with Jonas? I had such a stupid crush on him and he wasn’t even my type!”

Isak clasps a hand over his mouth trying to contain the giggles wanting to escape. He nods his head in confirmation. With a sweeping motion of his hand he signals Eva to continue.  
“So, I just noticed that he totally fits our hitlist.” Eva says. Before continuing she wipes away the tears and combs back her hair. “Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?”  
The auburn haired girl doesn’t wait for her friend’s answer before grabbing his backpack and pulling out what she’s looking for. She only hears Isak squeaking her name in the background while looking for a blank page.

“Evaaa, please give me back the notebook!”

The blonde boy tries to squaffle it out of Eva’s hands but she won’t back down that easily. “No! We need to write down how many guys we both thought were super hot to see if we really have the same taste in guys! This is groundbreaking, isakyaki!”  
“I’m serious though, please.” Isak giggles, showing Eva he isn’t mad at her for just taking his stuff, which, rightfully so. They’re past the stage of awkward friendship-rebuilding Eva would hope. Still, she’s a good friend and so Isak gets his notebook back unscathed. Just before stuffing it back into his bag a small note falls out of it, landing at the edge of their table.

_#153:  
the way your eyes linger on me when my shirt rides up and you think I don’t notice_

_Enjoy your time with Eva and hug her from me!  
elsker deg bby ❤️_

“This is so sweet!” Eva coos, “but what does number 153 stand for?”  
She’s never seen Isak blush as much as he’s right now. The blond boy quickly grabs the note, puts it over his heart shortly and then carefully tucks it away. Eva’s heart warms.

She remembers when Isak was the third wheel, always so lonely and hiding his feelings. But here they are now. Both in loving relationships, both honest with themselves. She’s proud of how far Isak’s come so far and so happy that he finally found his one person. There isn’t one ounce of shyness in him - if one doesn’t know how to look for it - but sometimes Even just pulls stunts that still leave her old friend flustered beyond measure.

Eva cocks one eyebrow, takes a sip of her iced coffee and asks, “Well?”  
Isak clears his throat and then rubs his nose before wiping his hands on his shorts. “Cute” The auburn haired girl thinks.

“It’s this thing Even does, where he leaves me a note somewhere everyday listing one reason why he loves me.” he finally mumbles, not being able to look Eva in the face.

Awe, that is so cute! Eva doesn’t say that out loud of course. She doesn’t want to make Isak uncomfortable considering how private he is about his relationship and how reluctant he is to share intimate information. So Eva is really touched that he didn’t come up with some bullshit explanation. But that he trusts her enough to share this insight with her.

“If I’d catch Jonas not being able to look away because of my midriff showing I’d let him know that, too. It’s kinda hot.”

Isak groans, “Eva!”

“What? I mean, look at this body!” Eva gestures at herself. “He ain’t able to resist all this beauty!”

“Jesus Christ! I can’t believe you!” Isak laughs at her. Eva just shrugs, sharing a grin with him. Yeah, she’s great at diverting attention off of shifty conversations. She mentally clasps herself on the shoulder. Good job, Eva!

“But in all seriousness, do you think Even is it for you? Like, you want to marry him and have his babies and all of that?”

At the babies part Isak squints his eyes at her and purses his lips. Eva only shrugs in response. “I’d carry out his babies, no problem.”

“That doesn’t make it better, Eva! Quite the opposite!” Isak throws his hands up.

“Chill! Was just a joke. I would never touch your man. He’s all yours.”

“My man, huh.” The blond grins.

“You like the sound of it?” Eva teases.

“I mean…I don’t mind it.”  
Eva snorts in response.

“But to answer your question, no.”

Eva’s brows furrow. That was not the answer she thought she’d hear from her friend. She asks quizzically, “No? But you guys are like the most in love couple in all of Norway!”

Isak rolls his eyes. Again. Is there even a day when he doesn’t? She has to ask Even.

“No. I don’t think I’ll marry Even and I definitely won’t have his babies because that just isn’t possible from a biological view. And furthermore, who says I’d be the one to carry out the babies. What if Even wants to do it? Hm?”

Eva just shrugs again but she still feels weird knowing Isak doesn’t see Even in his future. Like what’s up with that?

“But yeah, I don’t think all of that. What I know and what I’m definitely sure of is that I’ll spend the rest of my days by his side, as long as he’ll have me. I don’t care if we ever get married or if we’ll have babies, which can wait a while if you ask me. What matters to me is our love. And that he’s my home. A piece of paper or children won’t change the way I feel or think about him. He’s my everything.”

Well, that left Eva speechless. She didn’t expect this answer either. A simple yes would’ve sufficed Isak Valtersen, thank you very much.

“Wow, you didn’t have to bring out the big guns, big boy.” Eva responds amazed. She’ll never understand their love for each other. Like, don’t get her wrong, she absolutely adores Jonas and she can see herself with him in the future but the way Isak talks about Even, she isn’t sure she’ll reach that level of profound love in the next time.  
Isak blushes again - the magic Even works even when he isn’t physically present is astounding - and takes a sip of his drink.

“Let’s continue with a walk. We’ve been sitting for some time now.”

“Are you, isakyaki, certified couch potato, asking me to a walk? Wow, Even’s dick must work magic.”

Isak almost chokes on his drink, coughing about Eva being evil. Eva only pats his back and cooes, leading the way.

They spend the rest of the day strolling around the harbor. Isak even let Eva pull him into different shops, trying on clothes in a thrift shop and taking dumb pictures they send to Jonas who only answers with “I don’t know you pls stop sending scarring pictures thx”.

Even sends Isak what looks like hundreds of hearts, suns, eggplants - I see you - stars and, is that a dolphin? What does that even stand for?

They continue strolling around when they decide to get ice cream. Shortly before it’s their turn someone puts their hands over Eva’s eyes. And if anyone asks, no, she didn’t almost jump a feet in the air.

She turns around to see Isak’s hunk of a boyfriend - and no she won’t stop calling him that - standing right behind them.

“Even!” Eva exclaims. They give each other a big hug before Even moves on to greet Isak. They whisper quiet “hi, baby”s and “missed you”s before kissing softly.

“What are you doing here?” Isak then asks.

Even fake gasps - same - and shakes his head. “I’m not allowed to walk over to my boyfriend when he’s hanging out with other people? Wow, okay. I’ll go then. It was nice to see you Eva.” he says pretending to cry.  
God, Eva only knows idiots. But they’re great idiots.

Isak pulls him back in, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist and laughs, “No! I was just wondering is all. I like having you around.”

Even puts his hands on Isak’s cheeks and kisses him three times. “I like having you around, too. Mannen i mitt liv.” he nuzzles his nose with Isak’s. Can they like stop being so damn cute?

“Okay boys! I think I’ll head to back to Jonas’. Have to remind him who I am.”

Isak giggles and hugs Eva goodbye - wow, not even questioning why their hangout is cut short but can Eva blame him? Nope - while Even just looks confused.  
  
“See you losers!”

Isak shows her the middle finger and then starts walking away, Even pulling him in with an arm over his shoulder. Before rounding the corner he kisses Isak’s temple and Isak kisses his cheek in return.

These two.

 

**Magnus**

Having Even staying with him and Isak at their apartment was awesome. He helped with everything, washing dishes - even though they have a dishwasher - trying to keep everything tidied up and so forth. Even is just such a cool guy.

But seeing him and Isak so lovey dovey all the time kind of crushes his ego a little bit. Don’t get Magnus wrong, he loves the two and that they’re so happy together, it just makes him question his own relationship with Anne. They just started out really, have been dating for about three months now, and still Magnus can’t stop comparing their relationship to Even and Isak’s.

Oftentimes he comes home, finding them cuddling on the couch watching a movie in the evening. Isak’s head on Even’s shoulder, Even explaining the logistics behind the scenes and Isak pretending to understand what Even’s talking about. He has this lovesick smile on his face when looking at Even, arms clinging around the taller boy’s waist. Even will look down at Isak at one point or another, one arm around Isak’s shoulder - drawing circles into it - and the other one underneath Isak’s shirt - going up and down his sides - also with a dopey smile on his lips. They don’t say anything for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes, nuzzling their noses before slowly leaning even further together and smiling into gentle kisses.

Or one time, Magnus sleeps in, only crawling out of his bed around noon. It’s really relaxing being able to sleep so long, knowing when he wakes up there are no responsibilities waiting for him. He loves having vacations. He can definitely go for food though. So he slowly makes his way towards the kitchen. He can hear voices deriving from there and he’s surprised to find Isak awake, laughing in the kitchen at this time of the day when he could be sleeping in.  
Magnus stops at the doorframe, watching them for a few minutes.  
The boys are standing side by side, Even at the stove making sure nothing’s burning and Isak at the cutting board, chopping tomatoes.

“This’ll be so good, you’ll see! Mateo showed us how to do tomato sauce from scrap just like his grandmother does it in Italy. Our minds were blown. Now it’s the only tomato sauce Dennis will accept with noodles. “ Even laughs.

“Let’s hope it won’t disappoint after you just hyped it so much.”

Even smacks Isak’s ass lightly when passing him to open the fridge. Isak complains jokingly about Even manhandling him and Even makes innuendos about their sex life and how he knows how Isak likes it. Magnus flushes.

“Tsk, don’t be rude, Even. I have a knife in my hand.” he waves it around before adding the tomatoes to the onions and tomato paste. Even makes his way back with the orange juice he freshly pressed yesterday. He gets out two glasses, pours in the juice and hands one to Isak, once again slapping his ass, this time harder than before.

“That’s for you being rude, Valtersen.” Even smirks into his glass.

Isak huffs, “You’re borderline obsessed with my ass. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Well, what I can say. It’s my favorite ass in the universe.”

“If that’s the criteria then-” Isak slaps Even’s ass and then turns his attention back to the tomato sauce, stirring it while Even adds some water. “-I get to slap your ass, too.”

“Yeah, is it your favorite?” the older boy asks while putting the dirty cutlery they won’t need anymore into the dishwasher, brushing Isak’s shoulders when passing him.  
Isak just hums.

They’re so comfortable around each other, moving with ease, never an awkward moment between them. It baffles Magnus and he thinks about how it is between him and Anne. They tried to cook together, too. But it didn’t go down as smoothly as it is between his two friends. Maybe it’s a time thing? He should remember it for later and ask Even about it.  
When he tried to be smooth he thinks he crossed a line that Anne wasn’t yet prepared to overstep. They never mentioned it again but sometimes it gets a bit weird between them, never sure if what they’re doing is alright. Not knowing where the other’s borders are set at.

“Oh, hey Magnus! You wanna join us for lunch?” Even notices him.

He doesn’t really want to intrude but he’s hungry and so he nods, joining the two in their cooking adventures. That’s something he likes about Evak. They never make him feel uncomfortable, or they try not to, and they never make him feel left out.

Other times, it’s just small things he notices about the two. How easily they hold hands and kiss in public, and how they always seem to make sure the other one’s okay without even using words. Like, how does one reach such a state of superiority? Magnus doesn’t know.  
It’s also Even leaving notes or little sketches for Isak on the fridge when he goes out meeting his friends. Or them spending a whole weekend hidden away in Isak’s room without getting sick or annoyed of each other.

So when it happens, it throws Magnus’s worldview off its axis. Like, he knows the sky is blue,fire is hot, Evak are soulmates and super in love with each other. Those are all known facts to Magnus. What he didn’t think of or rather what he thought wasn’t possible is Evak fighting. Being annoyed with each other, throwing around snarky remarks, trying to rile the other one up. Screaming.

Magnus didn’t see it coming.

Isak’s been a bit grouchy lately, but when isn’t he, right? The thing is, that Even hasn’t been in the best mood either. The boys get easily fed up and snap at each other and Magnus. He has never seen them like this before.

One day, Magnus comes back home from Anne’s place. It was amazing! They almost had sex! Magnus really likes Anne and he hopes it will be a long living relationship. He’d be really happy about it. He makes another side note for himself to ask Even how he keeps Isak interested in him and how they don’t get bored of each other sometimes.  
Just when he enters the apartment he can already feel all of the bad vibes making their rounds.

“Guys, are you home?” Magnus asks into the open space.

Even stomps past Magnus towards Isak’s room and passive aggressively opens the door.

“Dinner’s ready.” the tall boy says curtly before loudly closing the door behind him. He doesn’t even wait for his boyfriend’s answer before stomping back to the kitchen.  
Okay. That is weird.

Slowly Magnus follows Even.  
“Hey, everything alright?” he asks.

Even just shoots him an annoyed look before preparing the dinner plates and setting the table.

When he finishes, he settles down and starts eating. Magnus doesn’t know what to do or how to handle the situation, so he joins Even at the table and also starts eating.

“Thanks for the food.”

The older boy just hums in acknowledgement, not even looking up at him.  
Alrighty.

“Um, don’t you want to wait for Isak?”

This time Even looks at him. Sharply.  
He just shrugs his shoulders in answer.

Well, this isn’t awkward at all.

Halfway through their meal, Isak comes trudging into the kitchen and plonks down besides Magnus instead of his boyfriend.  
He lets out a scoff and rolls his eyes before digging in.

“Thanks for waiting.” he says.

Magnus isn’t sure if it was meant seriously or sarcastically.

“For you anything, babe.”

The way Even says babe lets Magnus think that the conversation isn’t meant to be friendly.

“Don’t I have such an amazing boyfriend, Magnus?” Isak addresses Magnus.  
Oh no, he really doesn’t want to be involved in whatever is going on with his friends. He’d rather they talk it out between themselves, like they always do. Doesn’t even take them long. Usually.

“You know I’m right here! No need to talk about me like I’m not. But apparently you’re good at that anyway.”

“Oh yeah? Well how about you start acting responsible for once!”

“Really Isak? That’s where you’re going?” Even pushes his chair back forcefully and Isak mimics him. Both stand up staring the other down. And Magnus? Well, he’s kind of holding his breath, his heart beating faster than normally.

“Guys? How about we just all sit down and talk it out?” he now tries to interfere.

“I’m not talking to him now. Because apparently I’m selfish and so naive. Unbelievable how he ended up with me, right?” Isak spits out, his gaze never leaving Even’s face.

“Stop being so childish!”

“I’m the childish one? Please! You can’t handle the fact that I’m more responsible than you Even.”

“Right, because forgetting to pay bills or to clean up after yourself more than a handful of times is so responsible. Look at Isak, already has everything figured out!”

“I don’t have everything figured out but at least I don’t walk through life with tunnel vision!”

“You saying I’m ignorant? That’s funny coming from you!”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because you’re the most igno-“

Magnus interrupts, “Guys! Stop screaming! What’s going on?”  
His voice cracks. Magnus has never seen them fight before and honestly? It kind of breaks his heart. They’re his definition of couple goals and he doesn’t want them breaking up. Like ever.

“Stay out of this Magnus!” Isak now pays him attention.

Before he could answer though, Even storms out of the apartment. The slam of the door leaves behind an eerie silence. Isak let’s out a huff and makes his way to his room.

“Isak, wait-“

“Leave me alone!”  
His voice wobbles as if he’s suppressing tears and quietly closes his door.

Magnus turns back to the table. The other boys’ plates barely touched and the chairs standing messily in the kitchen.

“What the fuck?”

The following week Even doesn’t show up at the apartment. If Magnus has to take a guess, he’d say he’s probably staying at his parents. Isak doesn’t really come out of his room, only to eat and to go to the bathroom. Magnus’ attempts at trying to get him to go out stay fruitless.

At the end of the week he’s had enough. Magnus meets up with Even at kaffebrenneriet. He just can’t not do anything to prevent ideal love from breaking. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he could’ve done something.

When he enters the coffee shop Even is already seated at a bar stool looking out the window. He isn’t his usual upbeat self, he looks rather sullen.  
Magnus orders a Latte before joining him, saying nothing at first.

“How’s he doing?” Even breaks the ice.

“Isak? Well, he hasn’t come out of his room except for eating and using the toilet.” Magnus answered honestly.

Even nods, taking in the information.  
Then it’s quiet again, both boys sipping on their coffees.

“Was he crying?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Probably.”

Even’s shoulders drop and a sad look passed his face.

“Or maybe. I don’t know. Like I said, I haven’t seen him that much.”  
Magnus always has to put his foot in his mouth, doesn’t he? He really needs to learn how to filter information.

“What mood has he been in? Do you think it’s okay to come by?”

“Even, can I be honest?”

The taller boy shrugs and nods, giving Magnus a go. “Are you guys going to break up?”

Even looks stunned for a moment. Then he lets out a loud laugh, clapping his hand on the table. “Oh Magnus, we’re just having a stupid fight. That doesn’t mean we’re going to break up.”

Magnus squawks and crosses his arms in defense. “But you haven’t talked in like a week. What else am I supposed to think?”

Even slightly smiles to himself, taking a sip of his drink. Magnus is so confused.

“Look Magnus, we’ve both been in bad moods before due to circumstances and it built up and then it just all exploded because we were too busy to properly communicate with each other. And we’re both aware of that. I know Isak. And I know that despite everything he loves me like no one else ever will. That I’m sure of. And I’m not stupid enough to just let him go like that, over nothing.”

Still, Magnus doesn’t understand how that works? He’s had a fight with Anne once and he felt like the worst person ever, like he didn’t deserve her. He was so sure they would break up. So how can Even be so convinced of Isak’s love for him when they haven’t talked in a whole week?

“But how?” he asks out loud. Magnus just really wants to understand.

“We’ve been through a lot the past years. Or, I’ve put him through a lot the past years-“

“That’s not true! He never talked of you badly.”

Even chuckles before continuing, “as I said, a lot. So he fought me a lot on my view of what I thought I deserved due to my bipolar disorder. And someone who never gives up on you, never pushes you too much, someone who loves you so unconditionally, someone like that is one of a kind. He’s it for me.”

The younger boy digests Even’s words and it kind of makes sense. Now that he thinks about it, he’s had a conversation with his mom after him and Vilde broke up. She told him there isn’t one relationship that is as picture perfect as Hollywood movies are trying to let us think. And that even though Magnus hasn’t really witnessed his parents fighting, it didn’t mean they didn’t do that. She said that they tried to keep the fights between themselves because they mostly involved his mother saying hurtful things during her depressive episode and they aren’t really fights either. Just conversations Magnus, as their son, shouldn’t have had to witness. When Magnus asked how they could still be together when they hurt each other with their words his mom chuckled and said that maybe it wasn’t the right decision to keep all of the negative aspects that come with a long term relationship from Magnus. No matter how insignificant they seemed.  
So, here he sits now with Even opening up a whole new aspect he hasn’t really thought about before.

Back at the apartment Even and Isak run into each other’s arms, mumbling “I’m sorry”s and “i love you”s, embracing each other tightly. They hide away in Isak’s room, probably talking it all out now. And Magnus sits in the kitchen, feeling enlightened.

When he first started dating Anne, he went too fast for her and tried to have sex right away which she wasn’t comfortable with and they never talked about it again, just brushed it under a carpet. He has the feeling that even now, she’s hesitant to go down that road.

Magnus feels brave and like talking. Like Even said earlier, no relationship is perfect but if you really want it than nothing can stop you from giving it your all. Yeah, that’s what Magnus is going to do now.

He sees his friends’ relationship in a whole different light.

 

**Elise**

Elise can’t believe she did that. She.did.that! She finally asked out her crush, Tove. Where did the confidence come from, you ask? Elise certainly doesn’t know. But she could really use some of it now. The brunette is currently getting ready for her date with the most beautiful girl she ever laid her eyes on - Elise’s still young but she still knows what she’s talking about, thank you very much - and she just can’t believe Tove also likes girls, and then wants to go out with her. Her! Elise’s no one special, she’s pretty average if you ask her. But there must’ve been something Tove saw in her and she’s going to take this opportunity. Now the only thing she has to do is not mess it up.

A knock on her door rips her out of her thoughts.  
“Hey sweetie, are you ready?” her father asks. Elise just shrugs and turns back to her closet.

“I don’t know what to wear, dad. What does one wear on a date? God, this was a bad idea. What did I think?”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. Just put on something you’re comfortable in, be yourself and this Tove girl won’t know what hit her.”

“Dad! That’s not helping!”

“Okay, well, I have to leave in 10 Minutes. If you want me to drive you, I’ll be downstairs.”

With that, her father leaves and Elise isn’t any further in finding the perfect first date outfit. Why did Lisa have to be in Spain with her family now? Couldn’t she have waited like, four more days? Elise could really use her best friend’s advice right now.

At the end, she goes with her father’s advice and puts on a black dungaree with a striped shirt underneath. This will have to do. The 16 years old isn’t that much into make-up, but she puts on mascara and a red-ish lipgloss - not too strong - just for Tove. Before leaving her room she slaps her cheeks and looks into the mirror. Under her breath she adds, “Lykke til, Elise!”

***

It’s been nice spending one-one-one time with Tove. They talked about everything and nothing and Elise even made her laugh a few times. It wasn’t going as bad as she thought it would go. The two girls are standing in queue for ice cream at Frognerpark and a comfortable silence settles between them. Elise tries to subtly glance at Tove.  
She looks beautiful today. Not that she doesn’t look beautiful on other days, she always looks beautiful. But today she’s especially pretty with her soft blonde hair and big blue eyes and that cute summer dress she’s wearing today.

Elise really wants to hold her hand. Like really, really wants to. But she’s scared of what the other people will think of them. Will they throw them disgusted looks? Will they sneer at them or even attack them? Probably not as far as that but you see, Elise’s only recently come out and she’s still very unsure of how to handle the public knowing her sexual preferences.  
She also doesn’t know how comfortable Tove is with her sexuality and she doesn’t want to scare her away with being too forward. Why is dating so complicated? And why isn’t there a manual for it? That would help her a lot right now.

Tove leans slightly into her, shoulders bumping together when asking, “Wouldn’t it be nice to be able to hold hands without worrying what society thinks about you?”

Elise only stares at her, not being able to string together words to a full sentence.

“Because, you see, I think you’re really cute and I’m having a really good time. Holding hands would make this really perfect but I’m kind of scared of all the people who could judge us.”

Elise just nods in agreements. “Yeah, I feel you”

Tove nods and stays close to Elise, their shoulders and hips touching. Both smile down at the ground and Elise can feel herself blushing. Damn her pale complexion!

A big belly laugh and a screeching kid catch their attention. Somewhere at the front of the long queue Elise spots a ridiculously tall man, probably in his 20s playing a monster. The child is hiding behind another tall man who pretends to protect the toddler from the bad monster. “You have to kill the monster, Isak!” the young boy screams laughingly at his protector. The curly haired man, Isak, pretends to stab the slightly taller man who in turn falls onto his knees, saying something to the toddler before letting his head drop.  
“No, uncle Even, don’t be silly.” the child giggles when wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. The guy, Even, stands up, carrying the little boy and laughing with him and Isak.  
He wraps his free arm around Isak, pulling him into his side and kissing his temple.

Isak kisses Even’s jaw and then his lips, then being interrupted by Even’s nephew. “Ew, kissing is yucky.” he exclaims and a few of the other people in queue laugh about it.

Isak asks the boy something, a big smile on his face. Elise turns her attention towards Even. He looks incredibly fond of the two boys by his side. There isn’t one bit of insecurity there, no hesitation about letting the world know how much he admires his boyfriend.  
And it kind of takes Elise’s breath away.

It’s their turn to get ice cream and it’s over relatively quickly.  
After getting their ice cones they make space for the next customers. Isak takes Even’s ice cone so that he can put his nephew on top of his shoulders. Then he takes back his ice cream and his boyfriend links their free arms together before they walk away.  
Once they’re out of sight, Elise turns her attention back to the other adults in the queue. Some of them don’t seem to have payed the two men any attention, others look a little bit unhappy about the obvious pda but not really hateful, just uncomfortable, and others looked rather fond. Huh, this is something.

Tove nudges Elise’s hand to get her attention and then links their pinky fingers, a big smile on her lips and cheeks slightly flushed. Elise looks down at their hands, then looks back up at Tove, mirroring her big smile and flushed cheeks. They nod at each other then smile at the ground again.

Today’s a good day.

 

**Isak**

The last week has been pretty cool and cloudy and it rained a couple of times. Isak’s been in a funk because Even is going back to Copenhagen soon and he wants to do stuff with him. But they can’t do that when the weather doesn’t comply.  
Luckily Even’s last week in Oslo, before the new semester starts, is all sunshine again. Otherwise Isak would’ve had to have a serious conversation with Mother Nature.

Throughout the week they meet up with the whole squads at the harbor and take a ferry to Longøyene. They finally got around to do that and Isak has to admit that, even tho it was pretty full and there were too many people there for his liking, he had a lot of fun. Another plus was his boyfriend. Seeing Even in nothing but his swimming trunks and having him put sunscreen on Isak’s back does something to him. His boyfriend is hot and Isak’s just a boy, sue him.

They also went strolling through their neighborhood - sounds like they’re an old married couple but you won’t hear Isak complaining about that - and ate way too much ice cream. They had dinner and lunch dates with their parents, a FIFA tournament with the boys and even a pamper night with the girls which Even seemed to really enjoy. Isak did enjoy it more than he thought he would but he’ll only admit that over his dead body.

Now they’re having a lazy morning after the few hectic days they have behind themselves.  
This time, Isak set an alarm to wake up before Even. He hopes he tired him out enough yesterday night so that he at least sleeps until 9.

When the alarm goes off, Isak hastily scrambles for his phone and shuts it off, hoping he doesn’t jostle Even awake. His boyfriend has his arm wrapped around Isak’s waist and his nose pressed into his nape. The puffs of air leaving his nose tickle Isak’s hair. Slowly he prys himself away from Even and tiptoes into the kitchen, closing both doors when passing through them. He’s glad Magnus is staying at his girlfriend’s place.

First he splashes his face with cold water and makes himself a cup of coffee to wake up properly. Then he gets out all of the ingredients he needs for chocolate pancakes, some strawberries - because Even loves his fruit for breakfast that weirdo - and some kneipbrød with brunost. The pancakes turn out pretty well and the chocolate scent wafts through the kitchen. If Isak snacks a little bit of the pancakes no one needs to know. He cuts the washed strawberries and decorates their respective plates with them, finessing it with a blob of whipped cream. He tops the pancakes with some agave syrup - because Even is that fancy - and then Isak pours orange juice into glasses.

It’s so beautiful outside that he quietly settles the tiny balcony table with the breakfast - it barely fits but Isak makes it work - before crawling on top of his beautiful boyfriend who turned onto his stomach while Isak prepared breakfast. He salutes his mother’s god for Even still being asleep and his plan working out.

Slowly Isak kisses the place between Even’s bare shoulders, then up his neck, nibbling his earlobe, up his cheek to his eyebrow. His boyfriend scrunches his face up before pressing it into the pillow.

“Baby!” Isak whispers into his ear, then pecking it. “Wake up!”

Even only grunts wriggles a bit to shake Isak off him, which doesn’t work. At least put up some effort, Even.

The shorter boy giggles, his fingers brushing through the older one’s hair.

“I made breakfast.”

That catches Even’s attention who turns his head back to Isak, one eye tiredly squinting until up at him. Isak only nods in confirmation before putting his chin on Even’s shoulder.

Even blinks a few times, yawns and tries to turn around. Now lying chest to chest, he wraps his arms around Isak’s back and purses his lips.

“But you have morning breath, baby.”  
The older boy only cocks his eyebrows. Isak complies.

Even gushes about the breakfast, saying how amazing it tastes and thanking Isak with pecks here and there. Isak basks in it. He hopes his stomach never stops fluttering and his heart never stops expanding when Even showers him with the affection he always craved.

The rest of the morning they spend lounging in bed, lazily kissing and sometimes paying attention to the show running in the background.

***

They’ve been chilling at Akkerbrygge - Isak has a whole new appreciation for the harbor - and making their rounds at the castle, Even saying that it should be Isak’s home considering he’s Even’s prince. God, he loves this boy so much but if anyone asks, Isak didn’t blush.

Now that it’s late in the afternoon, a pleasant breeze is present. The boys are strolling through Grünerløkka and laughing their asses of because of a statue that looks like a weird mix of a swan and a penis.

They end up buying kebabs and finding a nice park to sit in. What they haven’t thought of is a blanket, so they use Even’s jacket - for whatever reason he brought one with him - and share their kebabs with each other. They must look so weird to other people, sharing the small space of the jacket, feeding each other instead of eating their food like normal people and chuckling about nothing. Isak wouldn’t have it any other way.

Once they finish eating dinner Even lies down on his back, one arm lying across his face, trying to shield of the sun. Isak uses Even’s lap as a pillow, rubbing his head back and forth to find a comfortable position. His boyfriend stops the motion and just grunts.

“What?” Isak asks.

“Your head is rubbing against my crotch. I don’t really need a boner in the middle of the park.”

“It wouldn’t be the weirdest place.” Isak counters.

Even lifts his arm to cock his eyebrows at Isak, then covers them again. “Also, I need to digest my food, baby. If you want to start something come up here and kiss me.”

Isak scoffs, “Wow, so demanding. I can’t believe the love you’re showering me in right now.”

“Just shut up and cuddle with me.”

“Even”, the younger boy whines, “I love you end everything but it’s way too hot to cuddle.”

Now it’s Even’s turn to scoff. “It’s never too hot to cuddle your, and I’m quoting the fabulous Eva Mohn, hunk of a boyfriend.”

He gets a groan in response.

They lie there for a while, just basking in their togetherness. Isak intertwines their hands, playing with Even’s fingers. There are children screaming in the background, cars passing by, dogs barking but all he is focusing on is Even. How he breathes, how warm he feels - could be the sun but Isak is feeling romantic right now - and how long his fingers are.

He can’t believe this gets to be his for the past two and a half years. Sometimes he still wakes up, thinking this was all a dream, too good to be true. And every time he realizes it’s not, this is real, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Isak hopes it’ll never end.

At one point he sits up, carding his fingers through Even’s hair, just watching him. The sun makes him glow like an angel. He’s so fucking beautiful.  
Isak moves his fingers down, tracing Even’s face until he ends up at his boyfriend’s full lips. The taller boy can’t suppress a smirk and Isak halts, having to grin, too.

“Don’t stop!”

“You like that?” Isak resumes tracing Even’s lips.  
He gets a hum in response and a kiss on his fingertips.

“I love you so much.” he blurts out.

“Hm, I love you, too.”

“You remind me of a sunflower.”

Even opens his eyes, looking at Isak in disbelieve. “A sunflower? Why’s that?”

“Well...I don’t know. Just, it stands for a long life which I hope you’ll get to live to the fullest. For adoration, loyalty and strong bonds. Bc you’re the most admirable and loyal person I know who I connect with on a whole new level. Also for positivity and strength considering you seek out positivity whenever you can and you’re the strongest person in all of Oslo. And lastly it stands for brightening your mood and you make me the happiest person in the world.”

He’s met with an open mouthed Even who’s blinking up at him. He just looks at Isak without saying anything.

“Just forget what I said. It sounds stupid.”

“No, no! How did you get the idea?” he sits up abruptly.

“Vilde talked about the meaning of flowers some time ago and I connect positive things with you, especially love but I connect more than just love with you. So a sunflower it is. And I also think that you’d look out of this world in a field of sunflowers.”

Even looks at Isak in awe, mouthing a silent wow.

“The love you have for me surprises me every time.”

“It shouldn’t. You changed my life.” Isak reminds him.

“Yeah, but I’m damaged good-“

Isak interrupts, “I’ll stop you right there. You’re not damaged good. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Inside and out. The way you think and perceive this world is so fascinating to me and it opens my eyes to a lot of things. You make me a better person. You complete me. You hear me, Even Bech Næsheim? You’re my whole world and there’s no word that’d be able to describe what I feel for you. So, if you ever talk bad about my lovely boyfriend again I’ll have to fight you.”

It’s quiet between them for a few seconds before Even smashes their lips together. He pushes his tongue into Isak’s mouth, pulling him as close as he can and Isak’s heart catches on fire.

“If I’m a sunflower than you’re my sun, baby.”


End file.
